Queens of the life
by Lexion
Summary: Life about Mei and Konan since they're the only females in their groups. They can make life lovely or pure hell for Tobi and Chojuro. Enjoy and please leave comments.


Mei was in her room screaming into her pillow. Ao came into the room without thinking then he saw her and was wondering what was wrong so then he went to her.

"Lady Mizukage, is something wrong?"

"It hurts!"

Ao didn't get then he blinked.

"What hurts?"

He got scared.

'Don't tell me it's _that_ time is it?'

He quickly rushed to get something from the cabinet but found that there weren't anymore so then he looked back at Mei who was still in her bed screaming into her pillow. He ran out of there and when he got outside he saw Chojuro who was coming to him.

"Ao is something wrong?"

"Chojuro you and I are going to the hotel for the week."

"What about Lady Mizukage?"

"She'll be fine."

"I don't like to leave her alone though."

"Okay then, you stay with her then I'm leaving."

Chojuro went to where Mei was then soon saw her on her bed. He went to her and Mei saw him.

"Chojuro?"

"Lady Mizukage, are you okay?"

"Do I have anymore pads?"

Chojuro just stared at her.

"Um Lady Mizukage?"

"Yes?"

"What's a pad?"

There was silence in the room and Mei took a breath.

"Chojuro, do you know what a period is?"

"Um a dot that's at the end of a sentence."

Mei just looked at him.

"Not that period, I mean the one where a girl isn't herself for a about a week and guys are afraid of them."

"No but now that you mentioned that Ao went to stay at a hotel but he didn't say."

Mei just looked at him then she lowered her head. Chojuro was still looking at her then Mei looked away.

"Lady Mizukage, are you on this period that you speak of right now? What's it like?"

"You have a TV at your place right?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen any commercials that go something like, 'It's that wonderful time of the month and my body is letting me enjoy my womanly features'?"

"Yes and what do you think of that?"

Mei looked at him and was annoyed by it.

"As a female in reality I'm keeping it real. There is blood pouring out of my body for 5 fucking days!"

She kind of yelled the last half of what she was telling him. Chojuro snickered and Mei looked at him.

"Are you laughing at me?!"

Chojuro got scared while giggling at the side of his mouth.

"No, I'm not it's how you said it but seriously, what's there for a guy to be afraid of?"

Mei had her head down. Chojuro really didn't get what she was depressed about then he smiled.

"Lady Mizukage?"

"Chojuro when a girl is on their period the best thing for a guy to do is to stay out of the way."

"Why?"

"Because they will get killed or at least seriously injured."

Chojuro stood up then left.

"I'll go look for these 'pads' you were telling me about."

With that he left and Mei just sat there on the bed and started crying.

With Chojuro he was walking through the store then he saw packages of pads. He grabbed three of them then went to go buy them. As he was paying for them the clerk looked at him.

"You're not upset?"

"What for?"

"Oh, nothing."

Chojuro went back to Mei who was in her bed then she saw him. Chojuro ran to her.

"Lady Mizukage, are you alright what's the matter."

"I feel like no one likes me."

"I like you."

She looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

"You do?"

"Of course, what's there not to like about you."

Mei looked at him then he pulled a package from the bag.

"Here you go."

Mei just stared at it then covered her mouth to try hide the fact she was laughing at him. Chojuro just looked at her in question.

"Lady Mizukage what's wrong?"

"Um Chojuro, do you have any idea what you just got?"

"I got you pads."

"Chojuro, those aren't pads, they're diapers."

Chojuro looked at the package in his hand and blushed. He looked for the other packages then looked at her.

"Okay I know these have to pads."

Mei saw them and nodded.

A while later Mei was laying down on her bed but then she looked at Chojuro who was sitting on her bed then she looked at him.

"Chojuro, would you lay next to me?"

Chojuro nodded then was under the blanket with her then they both went to sleep.

The End.


End file.
